Really?
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: BLEEEHHHHHHHH! OcxKatara and OCx? and...yeah...um...yeah...uh, i'm not good at these things but oh well. Zuko and Azula have a sister! She is even stronger than the avatar but she is also weak. She is not a mary sue...well in my opinion she isn't. Did you notice that zuko, azula, Ozai, and zhao (I don't care if i spell wrong.) all have a z in their name? I did..it's weird


**Really?**

"**Little sister, I'm sorry to bother you, But I need your help."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I need your help. It's to deal with the avatar and brother."**

"**Azula…"**

***1***

AN: You are about to read…MY STORY!Yay! I'm so happy that you decided to read! So, Zuko and Azula have a little sister. Yes she is younger than both of them. She is very powerful…and also very weak. She can heal, but not herself. Also, water can't heal her. Haha. She can do anything. She can explode things, set things on fire, freeze things (No, she doesn't waterbend. She just makes things stop. She also does all of this with her mind. She doesn't need to do hand movements or any movements) she can form solid and liquid things out of fire, and when she hums that means she is tired (haha) here's the downside of these abilities. She can't walk, her hair is a silvery white, her eyes are silver, she is deathly pale, she's short, has no boobs (haha) and she usually isn't allowed outside (Though Azula has helped her with that. In fact, she is the only one that Azula is truly nice to and cares about) _but_ she sees everything a lot more vividly than others. Which makes everything scarier to her. She loves her family dearly, so of course she would never hurt them, unless someone in her family asks her to. Yeah….it's complicated. Just read please. I own nothing but my character Iliza (Pronounced Eliza) Some characters (aka Azula) might be OOC. Other wise, enjoy ^u^

***1***

"Azula…" "Sister, please! It will make father so happy…" I looked at my sister from my bed. She had a pleading look in her eye. "O-kay…" she looked at me with a sad look and came and sat down "I've tried everything…You're the only one who I can think of who can help." I smiled softly and touched her hand "Okay. I'll help you." She smiled faintly and sighed "I am so relieved. We leave in the morning. Please rest up." I nodded and she left the room. I frowned when I felt my eyes water "Brother must have done something bad…that's why…" I wiped my eyes and went straight to bed.

I woke up to breakfast and after taking my daily shot and letting my maid dress me, I ate straight away. Hours later, Azula, Mai, and Ty lee came in. Ty lee was pushing a wheel chair. I smiled at them and Ty lee and Mai came to help me get into it. I tried to attempt to stand "No! You'll hurt yourself. We're here to help." I looked at Ty lee as she said this and saw Mai nod. I nodded and let them help me into my wheel chair. Ty lee pushed me out the door, aside Mai and Azula. I stared blankly in front of me as we soon made outside. Everything was so different. It had been three years since the last time I was able to get out of my room. We walked through town (Hey, it's been a while since I've watched the show and it's not on Netflix anymore T^T so I'm pretty much winging it. :3…it's totally worth it.) I saw people's eyes glance at me, but I ignored them. Then I heard something that struck my interest "Hey, It's the two princesses. I heard that that girl in the wheel chair is Princess Azula's younger sister. I have no idea what she's doing outside. I heard she's dying." "Really? Dying?...the poor girl." "Don't underestimate her. She's just about the most dangerous thing that exists. Even more powerful than the avatar." "I'd hate get on her bad side." My eyes widened at this and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Mai. She smiled softly "It's alright. They don't know you." I nodded hesitantly and stared straight again. This time blocking out all of their voices.

I sighed as I stared out at the sea, smiling contently as I saw the water and felt specks of it touch my skin. I'd like to sit alone, but because of my condition, I had to have someone by my side at all times. Be it friend, or acquaintance, or even foe…maybe not foe. "I take it you like the sea?" I looked at the young guard by my side. He must've been new. "Yes. Very much. I rarely get out." He smiled at me "So I've heard. May I ask you a question?" I smiled and nodded "How is it that you're so nice, unlike your sister and brother?" I sighed "They are nice. They don't like to show it. I do like to show it though. Our mother was so very nice…and one day she just disappeared. No one told me what happened to her. Not even Azula or Zuko…" I frowned looking into the water as it brushed the sides of the ship. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon!" I looked at the guard and he smiled at me. I smiled back but then a thought occurred "I'm curious of your name. Could you please tell me?" he stared before a blush appeared on his cheeks "My name is Yuki, Princess." I smiled a laughed "Please, can you call me Liz?" his blush deepened and he started stuttering "W-well…I-I'm not sure i-if that is actually ev-" I smiled at him "Please, I insist, Yuki." He stopped stuttering and froze. "Okay…Liz" I smiled "Thank you, Yuki." He smiled "You're welcome." I went back to watching the water and Yuki stood by me. I didn't even notice as we approached a strange island (I am making up episodes! :P) shaped like a fish. (XD) That is until we had stopped. Azula, Mai, and Ty lee came up and approached me. "It's time to go." And soon enough we left.

(Yuki is coming along! :P just kidding… Azula didn't let him.) Ty lee pushed me while Azula led the way and Mai walked quietly by my side. I decided to speak up "What did brother do, Azula?" she glanced back "He joined the avatar's group." She said it with a bit of disgust, but I could sense the tiniest hint of disappointment and sadness. Poor sister….. "Oh. He did…" the rest of the way we were quiet. "Sokka! Stop chasing Momo! I'm pretty sure that he won't want to be eaten by an idiot." Azula stopped and we stopped She turned back to us and smirked and then she walked to where they were, us slowly following behind. "Well well. If it isn't the avatar and the traitor, along with their little pathetic friends." Soon they came in sight. My eyes widened when I first saw a huge bison with arrow markings. I saw two watertribers, one earth bender, Zuko, and…the avatar. Along with a strange monkey…thing. Zuko was standing in battle mode…that is until he saw me. "Iliza?" I looked away. It was too painful to see him. He had grown his hair out which made him look a lot different, but I would always remember the scar on his face. "Why did you bring her here!? Do you know what you're risking?" I looked at him with a sorry look "Zuko." He stopped and looked at me "Why did she bring you here?" "I needed help to catch the avatar and to kill you. " He looked at Azula and he looked so angry. I looked at the others. The avatar was only a boy… They were all teens and kids. The earthbender looked the youngest. She looked as if she were blind and held no threat…but I knew not to underestimate people. The watertribe girl stood up and glared at sister "You better get out of here! We're not letting you take Aang or kill Zuko!" Azula shot fire at her but she put it out with water. I gasped and smiled "A waterbender!" I fell out of my chair from the outburst. Everyone looked at me and Mai helped me up and sat me in my chair. I saw her glare at the waterbender and Zuko. "Liz, you can kill brother now." I looked at Azula and then at Zuko with sad eyes. His eyes widened and I was about to make an explosion but the avatar, Aang I'm guessing, stepped forward "Wait you don't have to do this! It's already obvious that you don't want to. Zuko is your brother right? You don't have to kill him." I smiled faintly at Aang and shook my head "Yes but sister wants me to. I do what family tells me to." He looked at me pleadingly "Please…What would your mom want?" I felt my eyes widen. My smile disappeared and felt my eyes water. I looked at Azula. And then Zuko. "He…he betrayed us…" I looked angrily at Zuko and felt a fire in my hand. I made it into a solid knife. I through it at him and it his shoulder blade. Azula smiled and approached me to help me out of my chair. I watched as my brother bled before me. He pulled the knife out and dropped it on the ground "Please…Liz I don't want to hurt you!" "Sister, don't trust him. He is not the same boy from years ago." I sensed that sadness again. Mai came over and also helped me stand. "He isn't…Zuko, why did you change?" he looked at me and tried to approach me, but Azula blasted at him. "I don't see why you can't hurt her…I mean, I thought you hated everyone in your family besides your uncle." The earth bender was walking closer. "Though I do have to say, I can barely even see where she is." Zuko looked at her "She can't walk…I haven't mentioned her for reasons." "This is getting nowhere. Sister, can you please just kill him?" I looked at Azula and nodded. I formed another fire in my hand and this time made it a bomb. I was too tired to actually explode anything. I threw it at him but he dodged it. The waterbender shot a blast of water at me. I watched her with curious eyes and froze the water when it got close enough to me. I reached out and touched the water with a smile on my face. I unfroze the water and Aang jumped behind sister and did something that made her drop to the ground I felt that one side of me grow heavier and I felt really tired now. I started to hum. It was really low though. Aang made Mai drop to the ground too. This made me almost drop to the ground…but he kept me from falling. I looked at him with half closed eyes "What?" he looked at me with a stern look "You don't know what your nation is doing?" my humming became a bit louder, but still too low to hear. I shook my head "they are planning to take over the world with fire. And not in a good way either. I'm only trying to stop your dad from doing so." I smiled and yawned "Well then I'll just decide which side I'll choose to go with. As long as you didn't kill Azula and Mai, we can be buds." My humming became louder and more audible which made my sentences a bit melodic. I finally fell asleep because I was SO very tired. **But wait…where's Ty lee?**

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER!**

**AN: She is just as tall as Aang by the way. She is also the same age. You know. In case you were wondering. I don't know who to pair her up with…hmmm. You decide! ****no incest though…bleh. I don't think anyone can imagine Liz doing anything intimate with family…bleh. Yuki is going to be paired with Katara. *-* because I'm awesome and that pairing sounds awesome. So…yay! Please review, it will make me happy…so very happy….HAPPY! pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase! Unless you don't want to…but that just means that I won't update as fast ^u^ it's sort of a booster for me. But again, you don't have to if you don't want to. Bye and see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
